


In The Sky So Free

by V_V_lala



Category: 365 Fresh - Triple H (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Experimental Style, F/M, M/M, Relationship Study, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_V_lala/pseuds/V_V_lala
Summary: They found something they were missing in each other. Even if only for a moment.
Relationships: Hui/Hyuna/Dawn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	In The Sky So Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



Dawn has wanted to die for a very long time. There’s nothing very dramatic about it to him. In fact, it is very banal as far as he is concerned. _It’s the economy, stupid,_ that sort of thing. The grind is the same – graduate, find a job, get sucked into a hole of stress and anxiety and expectations too high to manage and never get out. He has tried to leave that job, and wound up with no money and only more anxiety and stress and a hole too deep to dig himself out of. 

His family is normal, he has some friends from back when they were all little and a little too naïve. But none of them really see him, really understand. He is supposed to be successful – he is, in some measures. Or at least he had been before the billable hour and the grind of capitalism got to him.

He has never been political, he still isn’t, really. But he surely wants to be able to die in peace. 

But killing a person – even when that person is yourself – is harder than it seems. He has tried it all – pills and wine, plastic bag, jumping into traffic… 

He has failed again and again, but maybe life is a hoax. Maybe he died and only ended up in a continuous reality. It’s not like anyone knows what happens after death. The colors get brighter and darker and brighter again with every attempt, but they never fade. The sounds come in and go out, leaving him either too sensitive to everything or in a muffled balloon. But nothing really changes, while changing just enough to make him wonder. 

Except for the last time. 

He falls. He lies on the pavement with the sun too bright and the pavement too rough under his back. He can feel the blood pooling around his temple and already knows it will not be enough. 

Then some asshole is trying to beat the shit out of him, and Dawn laughs and laughs like he has never quite laughed before. Because the irony of this idiot thinking that he cares when he has literally just tried to kill himself. And even stranger how the asshole stops and stares at him and Dawn is certain he will back away slowly. Only madmen laugh when they are being beat back and blue. 

There is blood dripping from his nose and his shirt is ripped and the asshole in front of him is saying, “I’m Hui, I suppose. Do you wanna actually do something useful with your shitty life before ending it?”

And Dawn shrugs and gets into the car, because, really, why the fuck not? All he has ever wanted is freedom, and what screams _freedom_ more than getting into a car with a couple of strangers and going wherever you all damn please?

*

Hyuna’s boyfriend had been a piece of shit. 

She kind of always knew that, but she had hoped he would hold out until she could get him to actually put a ring on it. His money would be worth it – the bursts of misogyny she had to endure with him. Besides, he was good in bed and that is something she finds little of – someone who can really satisfy her. 

She wonders, huddled up in the passenger seat of Hui’s car, if she had really killed him or if he would wake up by morning and call the cops. But probably he would not bother with the cops. He would pack up her things and throw them out the window and cuss out the lady next door and go on about his day until he found himself a new pretty redhead. 

She knows that’s why he liked her so much – little redhead with no family and nothing to lose. She has always been like honey to a bee to men like that. She has learned to not mind. After all, why would she – all the easier to get into their bed and rob them of their wallet. And if all she got out of it was champaign for a night and a good fuck, so be it. She always chose the rich ones for a reason. 

But there has never been blood on her hands and now it runs down her arms and between her fingers, slides under her dress and she thinks there must be some in her hair too. Red blood in red hair. 

“Don’t you think I look like a vampire?” she asks Hui from lack of nothing better to say. 

He keeps his eyes on the road. “You look like you murdered someone.”

“You don’t know me.”

“No, but you’re in my car.”

Hyuna shrugs. “Does that say more about me or you?”

It is his tun to shrug. “Who cares.”

She figures he is right. She is on the run now and she has a feeling he is too. 

The boy they pick up is on the run as well, although more from himself than anything else. He is different than Hui, and different than her. Softer and slighter and even that empty look in his eyes is dreamy and like a BL anime come to life. 

She likes him, but she does not want to fool him. It’s like telling a puppy you have a treat for it and then pushing its nose in the mud and showing it an empty hand. Silly, stupid, and a waste.

“I think it’s time you told us what’s going on here,” she tells Hui, leaning against the side of the gas station. “Dawn should know.”

“And you?”

“And I can guess.”

“You think I killed someone too?”

She gives a very unladylike snort. “No, you don’t have that kind of face. More likely you stole something.”

This seems to take him aback. He stares at her for a moment, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the back of the car. She flinches, but lets him. 

“Holly fuck,” Dawn says when Hui opens the trunk to reveal an entire suitcase of cash. 

“We really should just fuck off with all of this, shouldn’t we?” Hyuna says. 

“Who did you rob?” Dawn asks, pushing soft hair out of his face and Hyuna smiles fainty. _Even the puppy knows._

“I didn’t mean to steal anything. But I owe money to these…people. They’ve already given me one _warning._ ” 

“Why not just give it back?” Hyuna asks, but she knows the answer. 

“There was more.”

Dawn whistles. “We’re gonna blow it aren’t we?” he asks Hui.

“Might as well go out with a bang.”

Hyuna rolls her eyes. She has never wanted to die. To run, yes. In her darkest hours – to kill. But she has never wanted to die. But now she thinks it might not be the worst idea – this is the freest she has ever felt. 

*

Hui knows he has always been a bit of a scumbag. He borrows money without giving it back, he gambles, he cheats, he sort-of steals if you call online piracy in the twenty-first century stealing.

But he has crossed the wrong people this time. And ended up with sore ribs and a death threat hanging over his head, with too much of other people’s cash, driving too fast in his car. Then he gets himself a cynical girl with the loveliest hair and a sweet boy with a delicious death wish. 

All they want is to have fun – for the first (real) time in her life, for the last time in his life. All they want is to feel. And Hui is an expert at that. He has spent his whole life chasing it. 

He has never had a reason to stop, except for maybe now. Living has been brutal but it’s been great. He has never wanted to die but always flirted with the danger. But maybe the danger was not in the guns or the drugs or the street racing. Perhaps it was finding these two weirdos who make him want to actually _give a damn_. Because her skin is warm against his and her hair is like fire, and she can fucking _read his mind._ And Dawn is more a moon than a sun but when they kiss all the stars explode and merge into a supernova—into a black hole. 

But they both have an expiration date – he can see it in their faces, in their desperation, in how they laugh when they all tumble onto the bed together in one knot of arms and legs. And what’s the point of going past the expiration date when everything beyond that is sour and rotten? His own life has an expiration date these days, so just as might not drag it out. 

So they drive and drive with the sirens behind them. And they hold hands and smile at each other like they _know_ and maybe they do despite having only been together a few days. 

And maybe for the first time ever, Hui gives a damn.


End file.
